


Untangle

by mielitapot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielitapot/pseuds/mielitapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anteiku's uniform does not help release the tension between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untangle

"Catch!"

The package fell to the ground with a soft thud as Kaneki Ken failed to catch the item thrown to him by Kirishima Touka.

"Tchh." She frowned and glared at Kaneki as he bent down to pick the package up. "Did you drop that on purpose?"

Kaneki turned to her, now-white eyebrows raised in confusion. “What?” He looked at her in confusion. “No! I..was just thinking about something..”

Touka narrowed her eyes. “Since you’ve been back…you’re always thinking about something.” She glanced at Kaneki who went perfectly still and sighed. “Why don’t you put on your new uniform. I’ll just go ahead and change too.”

She left the room and closed the door behind her.

—

"Oi, Kaneki." Touka knocked on the door, she was getting impatient. And they said that women usually take longer to prepare then men. "What a lie." She murmured and proceeded to knock at the door again.

To her surprise, Kaneki actually responded to her.

"Touka-chan?" He called out, his voice somewhat weird. "Can you„erm, come in for a second?"

"Why?"

"Erm, because.. ugh." Kaneki groaned. "…please just come in?"

Touka sighed. “Fine,” She opened the door and entered, only to stop and stare at the sight before her. “Wh-what?”

Kaneki sighed. “Please close the door behind you, Touka-chan.”

She dumbly shut the door behind her as she stared at Kaneki. As soon as the doorknob snapped into place with a click, Touka’s face flushed a deep red color, realizing the current circumstance she was in.

Here she was with the Kaneki Ken in a closed room, alone. Not to mention that Kaneki was only half-dressed, as his uniform shirt got its buttons tangled on his unruly white hair.

Oh, also. Let’s not forget that Kaneki Ken’s body was not the soft twig it was before. Oh no, it was far from that. His body was now all firm and supple and lean muscles. 

In short, Kaneki Ken was  **hot**.

_'Fuck.'_

Kaneki coughed slightly, trying to get Touka’s attention. She ignored him and continued ogling his body. Kaneki felt heat (in his body, his cheeks, his pants) rising. 

He swallowed, throat suddenly dry.

First of all, here he was standing half-naked in front of Kirishima Touka. Secondly, she was in that godforsaken Anteikuu uniform which hugged her (sexy) fit body perfectly. And lastly, they were alone.

_'Goddamnit, is someone testing me here?'_  He swore in his mind.  _'I promised to wait until she gets 18 but…how could I hold back..when she looks at me like that?'_

After a few more minutes of blatant staring (aka. staring at each other), Kaneki cleared his throat.

  
"Touka-chan?"

Touka snapped back to reality and teared her eyes away from those abs and stared straight at his eyes. (Weirdly enough, she felt more attracted and…hot). “Yeah?”

"Can you?" He gestured to his head where his shirt was tangled in his hair. "I can’t get if off myself.."

"Aah, sure." She approached him, heels clacking—contributing to raising the temperature between them. "You sit down."

Kaneki didn’t take his eyes off of her. ‘That uniform…will be the death of me.’ He sat down and relaxed (somewhat) when he felt Touka’s hands started to gently remove the annoying buttons in his hair.

They sat in comfortable silence as Touka worked out the tangles. He breathed in her scent and smiled.

"Heh..it’s good to be back." He mumbled.

Touka smiled but made no indication of hearing him, content to help him in her own little way.

 

End.

 

 

_**Bonus:** _

_"There, all done."_

_"…thanks."_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_The heat and the tension was too thick, so Kaneki did what he had to do, he grabbed her by the waist and placed her on his lap, facing him._

_"Hey, Touka-chan?"_

_Touka flushed but hummed in response as she grabbed his shoulders in attempt not to fall off (oh who was she kidding? Kaneki was holding her waist, she wouldn’t fall off. If anything, she knew she just wanted an excuse to hold him)._

_"May I kiss you?"_

_Touka smiled. “What do you think?”_

_._

_._

_._

_.After almost half an hour later, Touka’s lips were swollen, and Kaneki had several marks on his neck._

_Kaneki smiled at Touka as they paused to catch their breath._

_"Touka-chan?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Will you be my—"_

_A loud cough interrupted them. The two ghouls scrambled to get decent—Touka closing her vest and Kaneki fumbling to wear his shirt. They looked at the door to see Nishiki smirking at them._

_"You two..lock the door next time, if you don’t want to be interrupted." He chukled as the couple flushed and glared at him (courtesy of Touka). "But for now, get your lazy butts downstairs, we have lots of customers."_

_The pair sighed in relief when he turned away._

_"And oh, Kaneki?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Touka says yes and your shirt is on backwards."_

_The door closed just in time for a throw pillow to crash into it._

_"Shitty Nishiki."_

_"Touka-chan?"_

_"What." She snapped—still flustered and a bit irritated,_

_"Is..well.." He scratched his cheek. "Is Nishiki-senpai right?"_

_Touka growled. “As much as I hate to admit that,” she turned to him and kissed him briefly. “Yes, he’s right. I’ll be yours.”_

**Author's Note:**

> TOUKEN WEEK: NOVEMBER 03 - 09  
> DAY 5: UNIFORM/BOOKS  
> UNIFORM entry
> 
> I AM SORRY, THIS STARTED OUT INNOCENT AND FLUFFY AND THEN I ALMOST CONSIDERED TURNING IT TO SMUT. FORGIVE ME! And oh! Tell me what you think of this hahaha. Please?


End file.
